PvXwiki:Administrators
Administrative Policy PvXwiki Administrators, similar to those found on GuildWiki, are elected members of the community who serve as spokespersons and are primarily responsible for the maintenance of PvXwiki. This responsibility manifests itself both in the practical powers granted to Administrators – Deletion, Rollback, and Banning – as well as the more general Administrative role of attempting to ensure a high level of professionalism on the Wiki while also keeping the Wiki as user-friendly as possible. Administrators are recommended (and vetted) by the community via requests for adminship. At the discretion of the current Administrative staff, these users may be promoted to Administrator. Administrators, once promoted, are considered fully autonomous. As a result, Administrators may utilize their powers as they see fit. While this may seem dangerous, it has proven an effective strategy as evinced by the success of GuildWiki. As they put it, "policy allows incredibly quick resolution of the vast majority of issues. Further, because the Administrator's character is well-known before his promotion, abuses of administrator power simply do not happen." An Administrator's right to use their power as they see fit extends to user bans. While bans are normally used in cases of vandalism, if an administrator feels it is prudent, he may remove a user from the Wiki for any reason, or no reason at all. Administrators can protect or delete pages at will. However, administrators are strongly encouraged to do so only via the community-sanctioned channels, or in cases of obvious vandalism. Although administrators are given the authority to delete content, Administrators do not have any additional say in content on PvXwiki. Many administrators are active editors as well—this means that an admin and a normal editor will occasionally have disputes that administrators traditionally break up. In these cases, the administrator should not protect the page to preserve his edit, block users that disagree with him, or apply any other administrative powers to his advantage in a dispute. Despite their autonomous nature, as a matter of courtesy, most administrators will not ban a user they are directly involved with; instead, he will ask another administrator to examine the situation from a neutral perspective. The same is true of conflict resolution. Furthermore, because all Administrators are autonomous, Administrators may at times counteract other administrators. Examples include the lifting of an erroneous ban or the restoration of an erroneously deleted page. In these cases, the reverting Administrator is obliged to leave a message on the talk page explaining the reasoning behind the countermeasure. The Administrator who has been countermanded is expected to oblige the revert, and should not re-institute their action without discussing it with the "reverting" Administrator. Administrator actions are expected to be made regardless of user standing - that is, an anonymous IP and a user that has stood on the wiki since its creation are expected to be treated the same in terms of administrative actions such as warnings and bans. Finally, it is important to understand that a promotion to Administrator is not something done lightly. The Administrators are a cohesive team, and are expected to act in a manner befitting their station. Current Administrators These Administrators work hard to maintain high standards of professionalism and usability on the Wiki. A system-generated list can be found on . Current Bureaucrats Gcardinal founded the site and provided the initial funding and server. He prefered to work primarily on the backend, but occasionally still drops in to comment on policy or style issues. Hhhippo spent most of his time helping Gcardinal, but he will also occasionally comment on other issues. Auron and Wizardboy777 are in charge of day-to-day and general Wiki-Side affairs (matters of policy, arbitration, promotion, demotion etc.). Defiant Elements is inactive at the moment. Server-Side Bureaucrats were contacted about Bugs and other errors, as well as other things related to the Server before the move to Wikia, whereas day-to-day issues regarding the running of the Wiki should be addressed to a Wiki-Side Bureaucrat. Current Sysops Daññy, Frosty, Life Guardian, and Phenaxkian are on the wiki daily to fight vandalism, block users, delete pages, and respond to general user requests. Semi-active Administrators Athrun Feya, Bigtymerxg4, Mgrinshpon, Misery, and Toraen check the wiki on a regular basis, but currently are not fully active in maintainance of the wiki due to real-world concerns. Retired Administrators BrianG was instrumental to the founding of the site, but has since retired from administrative duties. Shireen was highly involved in policy discussions and was the site's 'caretaker' of users who were new to Guild Wars or to this wiki; he left the site in October of 2007 due to real life concerns. Readem was an extremely dedicated Administrator, but he became disenchanted with his Administrative role on PvXwiki and chose to resign his post as a Sysop. Krowman, Armond, Єяøהħ, Edru viransu, Dont, Frvwfr2, Rapta, Scottie theNerd and Tycn became increasingly inactive and less interested in Guild Wars; they retired accordingly. Contacting an Administrator